Regalos de navidad
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Es la única tienda de regalos abierta en la madrugada del 25 de diciembre, y por lo tanto la dependienta Recibe a una clientela muy especial.


NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

 **NA:**

 **Es poco común que inicie el capítulo con aclaraciones pero este especial lo amerita.**

 **Este es un especial de navidad que conjuga TODOS los longfic de Haruka y Michiru que he escrito y esta basado exclusivamente en esto. El orden de aparición de los personajes (puede ser Haruka o Michiru) es el siguiente. (Junto con una breve descripción de las historias por si alguien no ha leído todos los fic que he publicado)**

 **El amor es una película: Haruka y Michiru se conocen en la década de 1920 al protagonizar una película, pero cuando Haruka le pide a Michiru tiempo porque esta casada con Margaret, pero esta la abandona.**

 **El amor es una rosa: se conocen cuando son adolescentes, inician un noviazgo. Terminan para después encontrarse doce años después y Michiru le propone a Haruka ser amantes.**

 **Matrimonio de odio: Haruka tiene una infancia traumática con una madre que no la quiere, es fría, desapegada, y padece de un importante alcoholismo haciéndole la vida imposible a Michiru quien esta ciega de amor por ella.**

 **Todo por la familia: la familia de Michiru va a visitarla. Esta no quiere que se enteren de que es lesbiana y su novia es Haruka, por lo tanto la rubia se tendrá que vestir de mujer y soportar a los parientes de Michiru que son una completa lata.**

 **El amor es un reencuentro: Haruka se enamoró de Michiru pero está en la preparatoria nunca la tomo en cuenta. Años después se reencuentran, y Haruka decide ayudar a Michiru y su hija que padecen una situación de calle.**

 **El arenque encantado: Haruka por una maldición se enamora de serena, y olvida a Michiru. Esta situación es obra de un enemigo muy poderoso cuyos planes ponen en peligro Tokio de cristal y el futuro que las sailor tanto habían soñado.**

 **AHORA SI PUEDEN LEER.**

* * *

El letrero de la tienda había sido girado por una poderosa mano, y ahora podía leerse claramente "abierto". Cosa inusual ya que era la madrugada de un 25 de diciembre, y la mayoría de personas se encontraban celebrando copas en mano la festividad. Así que la tienda era toda una curiosidad, si se tomaba en cuenta que era el único establecimiento abierto en toda la ciudad.

Uno normalmente se sentiría entristecido de pasar tal día, comerciando. Pero La guardiana de la puerta del tiempo sabía de soledades y de esperas eternas. Así que ese ambiente solitario y ese silencio la hacían sentir como tantas noches atrás cuando su único deber era vigilar que nadie atravesara por la puerta que tanto se le había encargado.

Aunque no duro mucho su soledad, ya que el sonido de la campanilla aviso que un cliente acababa de llegar.

—Bienvenida— declaro mientras miraba a la elegante mujer de cabello aguamarina con desconcierto. Pero al observar su cara confundida supuso que no podía entenderle, decidió intentar con otro idioma.

Esa mujer era idéntica a michiru, pero a Setsuna solo le Bastaba con ver aquellas ropas antiguas, su esmerado y peculiar peinado acorde a otra época y mirar sus ojos para darse cuenta que esta michiru no era su compañera sailor scout con la que tantas batallas había librado, esta chica parecía estar triste, y su mirada le indicaba que estaba cargando una pena muy grande. Muy contrario a la imagen serena y alegre que sailor Neptuno emanaba….o solía emanar.

— ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? — pregunto en inglés.

—juraría que…—

La elegante dama, al fin puso atención a la dependienta borro su cara de sorpresa y con paso decidido deposito en el mostrador el estuche del que saco un muy bien conservado violín. La mujer se lo tendió y Setsuna lo miro con ojo crítico.

—Quiero vender este violín— Revelo la dama hablando un inglés muy formal sin poder disimular un acento francés.

—ya veo….un Stradivarius muy antiguo. — Setsuna la miro asombrada— Es un excelente violín, debo decir que muy valioso, y con el tiempo su valor aumentara aún más. ¿Está segura que quiere deshacerse de algo tan preciado? —

Michiru cerró los ojos y acaricio el violín con cariño. Paso sus dedos por las iniciales "MK" que Haruka había mandado poner, esa vez en aquella tienda después de decirle que era bueno tener un hobby y que no dejara de tocar el violín hasta que fuera capaz de tocar Devil's trill. Toco el arco que había sido guiado por Haruka tomando su mano entre la suya, para así enseñarle a interpretar el instrumento. Tantos buenos recuerdos y alegrías que le generaba ese violín y que necesitaba dejar ir si no quería volverse loca.

—Extraño tanto a la persona que me regalo este violín, que necesito alejarme de él o moriré de tristeza—

—Entiendo— dijo Setsuna, así que esta Michiru también estaba separada de Haruka. Como lamentaba la situación, ella conocía a fondo la tristeza que Sailor Neptuno emanaba desde que Haruka había olvidado su pasado—esta es la cifra que le puedo pagar—

Setsuna deposito los billetes en el mostrador, michiru se los quedo viendo un momento. Cerro los ojos, soltó un suspiro y tomo el dinero. No le importaba en realidad, lo único que quería era alejarse de todo aquello que le recordara a Haruka, le dolía bastante sus recuerdos y oprimía su corazón de tal manera que no podía respirar.

—Lo tomo, muchas gracias—

—Todo es temporal— Michiru volteo a ver a Setsuna quien la miraba fijamente.

— ¿perdone? —

—todo es temporal, nada dura para siempre. Si usted está separada de la persona que ama, y su amor es sincero, tenga por seguro que se volverán a reencontrar. Ni siquiera el tiempo puede vencer el amor verdadero. —

Michiru alzo una ceja con burla.

— ¿acaso es usted la dueña del tiempo? — ironizo michiru. Setsuna abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—claro que no, pero una corazonada me dice que Volverá a ver a esa persona que le regalo el violín—

Michiru se quedó quieta ante la sonrisa de Setsuna.

—Esto es extraño. Es usted una mujer muy parecida a una actriz famosa que conozco, incluso su forma de hablar es igual que la de esa insoportable, que gran coincidencia—

—Bueno pues Feliz navidad— exclamo la morena con una gran sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad— contesto Michiru saliendo de la tienda al instante.

Vaya, eso sí fue toda una sorpresa. ¿Por qué otra Michiru había aparecido de la nada? ¿Cómo llego hasta acá? Setsuna negó con la cabeza. Fue interesante descubrir que en otro tiempo fue una actriz. Y que en ese mundo Michiru la encontrara totalmente desagradable, ya que la Michiru que ella conocía siempre la trataba con respeto y con admiración. Se preguntaba que pudo haber pasado para que entre ellas hubiera ciertos roces.

El sonido de la campanilla hizo que Setsuna abandonara sus pensamientos y se acercara al mostrador.

— ¿¡pero que!? — exclamo la morena en cuanto vio entrar a Haruka Tenoh llevando un oscuro traje negro de gala. Analizo con cuidado a la rubia y al darse cuenta que esta Haruka tenía el color de piel pronunciadamente bronceado y estaba muchísimo más delgada de como la recordaba. Supuso que tampoco era la Haruka Señora de los vientos.

La rubia en cuestión miraba con atención los estantes.

—Buenas noches—

Los ojos verdes que tanto conocía la miraron con atención. Después de unos instantes de seriedad Haruka le sonrió ampliamente.

—buenas noches, ¿Sabe hablar japonés? Es algo refrescante. Llevo años viviendo aquí en España y el idioma se me sigue haciendo difícil—

Setsuna alzo las cejas, esta Haruka era desconocida para ella. ¿Una Haruka que vivía en España y que se veía de alrededor de treinta años? No le sonaba conocido. Pero por lo visto la rubia la miraba con igual o más curiosidad. Se acercó lentamente y tosió un poco.

—no me vaya a malinterpretar, pero ¿Qué hace una mujer vendiendo solitaria en vísperas de navidad? —

Setsuna pudo haberse ofendido, o decidido ignorar la pregunta. Pero la sincera curiosidad de esta Haruka la dejaron desarmada.

—No tengo a nadie con quien pasar estas fechas, la persona a la que amo….es probable que no venga jamás—

Las palabras de Setsuna fueron como una bofetada para la empresaria quien miro la botella de vino que llevaba. Soltó un largo suspiro y tomo el valor de confesarse, después de todo ¿Quién podría culparla de querer aliviar su conciencia con una desconocida?

—en este momento estoy a punto de reunirme con la que fue mi novia en la preparatoria. Ella me abandono hace muchos años, jamás pensé que me la volvería encontrar. Ella me pidió vernos este día…de una forma romántica—

Setsuna miro a Haruka sin entender muy bien cuál era el problema, Haruka sonrió sin ninguna diversión.

—y aquí me tiene a la mitad del camino hacia el hotel, mientras mi esposa e hijo me esperan con una cena. — susurro arrepentida, ya no podía más con su conciencia.

—y esa mujer de la que me habla ¿Cómo se llama? —

La pregunta salió de su boca involuntariamente, pero aun así Setsuna espero atenta la respuesta. Una Haruka siéndole infiel a Michiru por su propia voluntad era algo nuevo y totalmente poco común. Miro a esta Haruka examinándola minuciosamente, al parecer esta venía con "algún defecto de fábrica" o algo así.

—Michiru kaioh—

Setsuna se vio aún más sorprendida, así que Haruka y Michiru podían ser amantes en otros mundos y amarse clandestinamente. Que diferencia había en la vida de estas dos, comparada con los espíritus libres de sailor Neptuno y sailor Urano, que desde que se conocieron se dejaban ver siempre juntas sin ningún tipo de miedo a represalias o comentarios maliciosos que nunca les quitaban el sueño. Ellas Vivian un amor tan poderoso que podía vencer cualquier tipo de barrera y le constaba. Al parecer también podían vivir en la clandestinidad. Y eso era una novedad considerando lo correcta que era Michiru y lo leal que era Haruka.

—No sé qué hacer, no sé si ir con el amor de mi vida o quedarme junto a mi familia—

Setsuna lo pensó durante un momento. No importaba lo que le dijera, eran Haruka y Michiru y eso las tenía predestinadas a siempre estar juntas. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y miro a Haruka con compasión.

—bueno….se ve que eres una persona muy leal a los que quieres, se te nota desde el momento en que te culpas por amar a otra mujer que no sea tu esposa. Pero no estaría de más que seas leal solo a ti misma, no a una relación pasada o a la estabilidad de un matrimonio. Después de todo solo si eres fiel a lo que tú sientes podrás ser feliz y evitar herir los sentimientos de los demás. —

—creo que tienes razón—Haruka la miro con solemnidad y dejo la botella de vino cerca de Setsuna — Esta botella de vino es la mejor que producen mis viñedos, es una cosecha muy especial, tómala en agradecimiento por tu consejo. Eres una mujer muy sabia y hablar contigo me ha hecho sentir mejor. —

—espero de corazón que las cosas se aclaren pronto en tu vida. —

—Gracias— Haruka sonrió y se encamino hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y se giró levemente — feliz navidad por cierto—

—feliz navidad para ti también—

Setsuna sonrió, esperaba en verdad que esa Haruka tan confundida tomara la opción correcta. Estaba a punto de guardar la botella cuando el sonido de la campanilla volvió.

—Buenas noches—

Setsuna formo una cordial sonrisa para recibir a su cliente, pero esta se esfumo al instante cuando una rubia alta entro trastabillando y mirando con la mirada nublada a su alrededor. Haruka Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con dolor. Estaba visiblemente ebria, pero eso no fue lo que puso a Setsuna sobre aviso. Esta Haruka era muy diferente. Las vibraciones de energía que emanaba estaban cargadas de emociones muy negativas, su aura estaba totalmente oscura y pudo detectar en sus ojos cierto desapego.

La chica se acercó lentamente hasta el mostrador con pasos titubeantes. La miro fijamente con frialdad y Setsuna no pudo evitar recordar las peleas que sostuvo con la Haruka que estaba totalmente dominada por Angrod al no poseer corazón ni alma.

Esta Haruka si los tenia, pero su mente y corazón estaban consumidos por emociones muy destructivas.

— ¿vende alcohol? —

Setsuna entendió por fin, esta Haruka era una completa adicta a los estupefacientes. Rodo los ojos con total fastidio.

—Me temo que no vendemos— contesto cortante.

— ¿y esa? — Haruka señalo la botella que su alter ego le había entregado hace unos minutos. Setsuna sonrió burlona.

— ¿este vino español de décadas de añejamiento? — A Haruka se le hizo agua la boca al escuchar eso— Mucho me temo que es muy costoso—

La rubia se acercó desesperada a la enorme bolsa que llevaba, dejo caer los múltiples regalos que llevaba consigo y los dejo al alcance de Setsuna, la soberana del tiempo agudizo los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de los costosos regalos que llevaba la rubia consigo.

Haruka se acercó temblorosa y suplicante.

— ¡por favor! Es la única tienda que está abierta a estas horas, no hay otro lugar donde pueda conseguir más alcohol… ¡POR FAVOR! —

Setsuna estaba en shock, jamás había creído en su vida que vería a la orgullosa Haruka suplicar tan lastimeramente, y mucho menos por una botella de alcohol. Se veía tan necesitada y su mirada no se apartaba de la botella. Hecho un vistazo a las tarjetas de dedicatoria.

"para mi amada Michiru"

"para mi hija Hotaru"

—Tengo más dinero— la rubia saco un fajo de billetes bastante grueso y se lo entrego desesperada.

Increíble, esta Haruka estaba casada con Michiru, y tenía a Hotaru como hija y una buena posición económica. Pero aun así sus propias emociones estaban arruinando su vida. Miro a Haruka con molestia y le entrego la botella de mala gana. Haruka asintió y comenzó a guardar los regalos para su familia pero la mano de Setsuna la detuvo.

—ah no, los regalos y tu dinero a cambio de la botella de vino. Ese es el trato—

— ¡es un abuso! —

—Abuso o no, tómalo o déjalo— Setsuna tomo la botella y la ladeo lentamente cerca de la cara de Haruka mientras sus labios sonreían burlones— si para ti una botella de alcohol vale más que tu familia…adelante—

—no me conoces, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo—

Setsuna alzo la ceja y la miro calmada. Haruka lo pensó un momento, tomo la botella y dejo los regalos en el mostrador. Con grandes pasos se dirigió a la salida.

—feliz navidad por cierto— exclamo Setsuna.

—váyase al infierno— rugió Haruka y salió dando un portazo.

La morena miro los regalos con lastima. Era una total pena que una adicción pudiera ser la causa del sufrimiento de una familia. Conociendo a Michiru seguro en estos momentos estaría preocupada por el paradero de su esposa, sabia del amor tan profundo que sentía Michiru hacia Haruka pero seguro que ese amor no era suficiente para salvar a Haruka.

Solo esperaba que Michiru pudiera ser fuerte y no dejarse arrastrar al infierno en el que Haruka vivía.

El sonido de la campanilla volvió, y se escuchó un verdadero escándalo. Varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo y en chillones tonos.

Volteo para ver a la familia que había convertido su silenciosa tienda en un mercado persa.

—Buenas noches— exclamo con solemnidad. Y abrió los ojos boquiabierta. Ahí acompañadas de aquellos altos chicos de cabello negro o rubio y una mujer ya mayor y rubia, se encontraban Michiru y Haruka.

Lo cual no hubiera sido tan extraño, después de todo ya había recibido a varias Harukas y otras Michirus. El impacto fue ver a Haruka en tacones, no era raro ya que ella los usaba en su traje de sailor, pero aquel sedoso y bien cuidado cabello largo, esa ropa tan femenina que lucía mucho mejor que Michiru sí que la habían dejado impactada.

— ¡qué cosas tan bonitas hay aquí— exclamo la señora rubia. — ¡qué bueno que encontramos esta tienda abierta!—

Haruka se acercó en dos pasos con paso sensual y Setsuna se quedó de piedra.

—disculpe, ¿tendrá refrigerante para vehículo? — pregunto Haruka y de repente un chico vestido de negro se acercó a abrazarla con confianza.

—si, por que el idiota aquel se le olvido llenarlo y ahora el carro está derritiéndose—

—Suéltame por favor—pidió Haruka suavemente, Setsuna sonrió. Conocía ese tono sedoso y sabía que la paciencia de la rubia estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¡que la sueltes tarado! — exclamo otro chico de cabello rubio tomando a su enfadoso hermano.

— ¡quítate tú! —

— ¡entiende que la enfadas! —

— ¡idiota! —

— ¡descerebrado! —

Ambos familiares empezaron a pelear y Haruka en el medio del jaloneo suspirada por intentar calmarse y miraba a Setsuna avergonzada. Setsuna soltó una risita cuando vio al tercer hermano llegar y empujar a todos. El chico poso sus ojos en uno de los regalos

—Oh santa mierda…. ¡ES LA NUEVA CONSOLA DE "KINTENDO"! ¡DIJERON QUE IBA A SALIR EN JULIO DEL AÑO SIGUIENTE! —

El chico tomo el paquete antes de que Setsuna pudiera reaccionar. Y sus ojos grises se maravillaron al revisar la autenticidad de la consola.

— ¡tiene también juegos! ¡Esto es un tesoro!, le diré a mi mamá que me la compre— el chico dio media vuelta decidido y miro la tarjeta que venía en el obsequio. — ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone a su hija "Hotaru"?

Setsuna rápidamente arranco las tarjetas con los nombres de Hotaru y de Michiru. y supo que hizo bien, porque los chicos ya tenían bien agarrados otros obsequios.

—yo quiero este set ¡las pinturas son muy raras! —

—pues yo quiero este pack de cd's—

Ambos hermanos dejaron a Haruka sola al fin, y aliviada miro a Setsuna.

—Usted disculpe— exclamo cohibida.

—Está bien, ¿anticongelante? me parece que por aquí lo deje—

— ¡por favor mamá! ¡seré la envidia de mis amigos con esta consola!—

—No, Ethan—

—estas pinturas son muy difíciles de conseguir—

—No, Alberich—

—Cómprame estos discos, ¡ahora! —

—Así menos, Thomas—

— ¡nunca nos compras nada! —

Setsuna sonrió bastante divertida ante los berrinches de los jóvenes, dejo la botella de anticongelante en el mostrador. Haruka miro la botella del líquido con odio. Y cerró los ojos.

—yo se los compro— alzo la voz con molestia

Todos los miembros de la familia se callaron y miraron a Haruka como si fuera un bicho raro, incluso Michiru que se encontraba mirando el estante de joyería muy concentrada sin hacer caso de sus hermanos.

—yo se los comprare…solo si prometen cerrar la boca, y guardar respetuoso silencio en las cuatro horas que nos quedan de viaje— el tono de esas últimas palabras no mostraba furia o enojo, solo era un tono suplicante.

Los tres hermanos se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron con alegría.

— ¡trato hecho! Ni siquiera sabrás que viajas con alguien—

—por estos discos, lo que quieras. ¡Déjame echarle el anticongelante por ti! ¡Dame las llaves— Haruka obedeció de mala gana.

—muchas gracias por este obsequio Haruka, lo valoro mucho—

—de nada Alberich— el chico beso la mejilla de la rubia con cariño.

—Yo aprovecho tu generosidad y me llevare esto— dijo la madre tomando un delicado collar de perlas. Saliendo junto a sus hijos.

—al fin un poco de paz— suspiro Haruka aliviada, Michiru se acercó a abrazarla. Y le dedico una sonrisa.

—muchas gracias por soportarlos, sé que son peculiares, enfadosos y…—

—Muy ruidosos— finalizo Haruka masajeándose las sienes. Michiru volvió a sonreír.

—Pero al final es mi familia—

Setsuna se percató que la mirada de Haruka se había suavizado de inmediato. Tomo la mano de Michiru y la beso con amor.

—Es mi familia también— contesto la rubia con ternura.

—solo que aún no lo saben—

—Soy una excelente actriz—

Ambas chicas se depositaron un rápido beso sin importarles estar enfrente de Setsuna que miraba maravillada la felicidad que existía en la vida de ellas, era lindo mirarlas despreocupadas de la vida, no tenían las responsabilidades de las sailors de luchar contra poderosos enemigos, ni estaban comprometidas con otras personas, o padecían de alguna adicción. Ellas la única preocupación que tenían era que la peculiar familia de Michiru no se enterara de que estaban juntas.

Parecía que se divertían con esa situación, y a pesar de lo que Haruka dijera, esos escandalosos hermanos le caían bien o no les compraría absolutamente nada.

— ¿Cuánto le debo? — pregunto Haruka, Setsuna le paso un papel con la cuenta y a pesar de la mirada asustada los ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia Michiru y sonrió.

—Este es el anticongelante más caro de mi vida— bromeo.

Una vez que las dos pagaron Setsuna se quedó viendo las dos manos que se agarraban con cariño.

—Feliz navidad y gracias— exclamaron las dos mientras se tomaban de la mano.

—feliz navidad para ustedes también, y para su familia desde luego. Y Enhorabuena por su relacion— las chicas miraron asombradas a Setsuna, esta les sonrió, Esperaba que todo saliera bien, y que esa familia las apoyara cuando Haruka y Michiru les dijeran la verdad. Sonrió, todo estaría bien con ellas. Vio como salían de la tienda y se quedo pensando.

Había esperanza, esas chicas se la acababan de mostrar, Michiru y Haruka podían vivir una vida tranquila, tener una familia, una vida normal. Lo mismo pasaba con ellas, podrían salir adelante y luchar por un futuro feliz.

Setsuna tomo las llaves y se dispuso a cerrar la tienda cuando la campana sonó otra vez.

—Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches— Setsuna cerró los ojos un instante, era Haruka otra vez. Esa voz era inconfundible. Miro hacia el portal, Haruka se encontraba parada cerca de la puerta y se había quedado congelada al verla.

— ¿¡Setsuna!? ¿Qué haces en Japón? ¿Cuándo llegaste?—

Setsuna se quedó fría, Haruka se acercó con paso rápido y desesperado, se posó cerca de ella y la observo con atención. La sailor del tiempo se quedó muy quieta mientras era examinada tan exhaustivamente.

— ¿disculpe? —

Después de unos breves instantes Haruka volvió a sonreír, aunque ahora su cara lucia apenada.

—Lo lamento, es que usted es demasiado parecida a alguien que conocí— Haruka soltó una risita nerviosa—esto es increíble, parecen gemelas son totalmente iguales—

Para la poderosa Sailor no pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dedico esta Haruka por unos breves instantes, una cargada de cariño y de anhelo. Casi la misma con la que veía a Michiru. Era una gran sorpresa darse cuenta de que en algunas vidas ella significaba algo más para Tenoh que una simple amiga. Aquella Haruka apretó los puños y comenzó a murmurar para sí misma.

—es increíble el parecido que tiene con Setsuna, por poco me da un infarto—

—descuide, yo esta noche me he encontrado con un par de personas que son muy parecidas a unas amigas que tengo— dijo Setsuna mirándola divertida. Haruka volvió a sonreír más relajada y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

—Bonita tienda, es una suerte encontrar una tienda de regalos abierta en este día a esta hora—

—Lo increíble es encontrar clientes en esta fecha, y créame que ha venido mucha gente—

—Supongo que no soy la única que tiene problemas esta navidad— dijo Haruka sacando una barra de chocolate. Y ofreciéndole —adelante, esta rico—

—oh no gracias—

—insisto. Esta tienda es algo fría, le hará entrar en calor. Además están muy ricos. Le ofrecería una entera pero esta es la última barra que traigo—

Setsuna descubrió que era imposible negarse a esta faceta amable de Haruka, no es que sailor Uranus no la tuviera, en el fondo la señora de los vientos tenía el corazón de un osito de peluche. Pero esta chica tenía una sonrisa muy tierna y la miraba con los ojos cargados de bondad. Tomo un pedazo del dulce y saboreo con deleite el centro que contenía dulce de leche.

—gracias por el chocolate, esta delicioso—

Haruka sonrió

—por nada, estos chocolates me encantan. Siempre fueron mis favoritos…en realidad no sé si encuentre lo que estoy buscando aquí, pero no pierdo nada con intentar sobre todo porque su tienda es la única abierta en toda la ciudad—

— ¿de qué se trata? —

Haruka fijo su mirada en la barra de chocolate.

—hay una chica que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio no nos llevábamos bien. — Haruka suspiro —más bien yo siempre fui invisible para ella. Hace poco nos reencontramos y hemos terminado… siendo más cercanas. Ella me regalo algo muy valioso para mí, casi invaluable. Y yo salí corriendo de la fiesta en la que estábamos. ¡No tenía regalo para ella! Y por más que he intentado buscar algo, las tiendas están muertas—

Haruka la miro lentamente.

—y es muy raro que le cuente precisamente esto a la mujer que es extremadamente parecida a mi ex novia—

—Entiendo— Setsuna asintió y poso su mano en el hombro de Haruka —y quieres regalarle algo especial también. ¿Cómo que estabas pensando? —

—bueno recuerdo que a ella le encantaba la música, pero desde hace mucho tiempo no ha podido tocar nada. Michiru ha sufrido bastante aunque no me lo dice, a veces veo en sus ojos que esta triste o desesperada—

Setsuna sonrió de oreja a oreja, el destino acomodaba las cosas siempre en su lugar, y aunque si su intuición no fallaba, "su otro yo" tuvo algún romance con esta Haruka, el destino ya había hecho que se topara con Michiru. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban por más que el entorno fuera diferente. Y si estaba en lo cierto esa Michiru seguro tocaría el violín estupendamente como sailor Neptuno.

—tengo justo lo que necesitas—

Setsuna fue a la trastienda y tomo el costoso violín que la Michiru afrancesada le había vendido por tan solo unos dólares.

—Helo aquí, este violín creo que será un excelente regalo—

Haruka lo miro un instante. Sonrió y acaricio el instrumento.

—es perfecto, me lo llevo. ¿Cuándo es?—

—está bien así, con ese chocolate me has pagado—

Haruka la miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—puede que yo no sea una experta. Pero este violín, es un Stradivarius autentico ¿cierto? —

—oh si, completamente genuino—

—Entonces su valor es de muchísimos miles de dólares—

—Cierto, si— reconoció Setsuna.

— ¿y me lo quiere regalar solo porque le ofrecí un pedazo de chocolate? —

Setsuna soltó un largo suspiro.

—me parece un precio justo, tú me ofreciste un chocolate porque te nació hacerlo, yo te ofrezco este violín por la misma razón. —

Haruka miro el violín con cuidado, alcanzo a percibir unas letras grabadas a un costado. Miro con asombro las iniciales.

"MK"

Toda una coincidencia, parecía que este instrumento estaba destinado hacia Michiru. Incluso tenía las mismas iniciales.

— ¿Por qué regalar algo tan costoso a una desconocida? —

Setsuna tomo el violín y lo acaricio lentamente como si fuera un ser vivo.

— este violín le pertenecía a una mujer con una gran tristeza por tener el corazón roto. Si este mismo violín hace que tu chica sea feliz y la ayuda a sanar el suyo, creo que habrá valido la pena…. —

—Ella no es mi chica—

—Seguro— ironizo Setsuna mientras volvía a meter el instrumento a su estuche. —si tu amiga se alegra al recibirlo, creo que este pequeño se sentirá menos solo—

Setsuna le guiño un ojo a Haruka y este tomo el estuche aun sin poderse creer su buena suerte. Los ojos verdes que había visto toda la noche se posaron en ella con curiosidad. Y Haruka le dedico otra sonrisa.

— ¿sabes? Cuando te vi ahí parada y te confundí con esa persona, supe que no eras tú. Algo en ti es diferente, no sé cómo describirlo. Solo se siente, pero…tu forma de ser es casi idéntica a la de esa persona, eres generosa, gentil y Madura. Gracias por este obsequio, te prometo que Michiru lo va a valorar mucho—

—de nada— contesto Setsuna un tanto incomoda por la mirada embelesada que le lanzaba Haruka. Si Neptuno la viera en estos momentos le daría un tremendo puñetazo por recibir la mirada enamorada de su Haruka.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Haruka avanzo hasta ella y la tomo para darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Feliz navidad—

—Feliz navidad para ti también— dijo Haruka — deseo de todo corazón que esto que haces por mí se regrese—

Una vez que Setsuna se recuperó del abrazo y del caluroso beso en la frente que esta cariñosa Haruka le había plantado, se acercó a cerrar la tienda de inmediato, había tenido suficiente de "harukas" y de "michirus" ya.

Había esperanza, en algunos mundos Haruka y Michiru estaban separadas por grandes problemas, pero en algunos estaban juntas, y habían superado los problemas. Sailor uranus y Sailor Neptuno también podrían. Ellas podrían arreglar el futuro que estaba destruyéndose a causa de Angrod y su obsesión. Y una vez que el futuro y Tokio de Cristal estuvieran a salvo…ella estaría ahí.

Una mano que podría reconocer por sobre todas las demás tomo la suya con fuerza. A su lado no había nadie físico, pero ella podía sentir su presencia. Miro hacia el espejo que se encontraba a su costado y pudo ver a una mujer de largos cabellos rosados a su lado. La pequeña dama se encontraba enfundada en su vestido de princesa de la luna y la miraba con los ojos cargados de amor.

—feliz navidad Setsuna—

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Na: Espero que les haya gustado este especial. Y que la idea no se les haya hecho tan rara.**

 **Créanme que yo cuando la pensé en un ataque de loca inspiración no pude dejar de escribir. Espero que esto no se malinterprete como "este autor tiene un ego muy grande" o algo asi. solo lo hice por que me parecio interesante la idea de juntar a las michirus y harukas que he creado y dejarlas "desahogarse" de sus problemas con Sailor Plut que tambien me encanta.**

 **El único motivo de este fic fue de diversión y de agradecimiento por aquellos lectores que han leído y comentado varios de mis fics. En serio, el que alguien me comente varias historias no se paga con nada. (además este año adoro la navidad y soy todo amor y asi)**

 **ademas esto fue como "un intercambio de regalos" aunque las involucradas no se dieron ni cuenta.**

 **Por cierto, SOBRE EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA...**

 **En mi fic el arenque encantado yo escribo o mas bien hago la insinuación sobre un "gran romance" que tienen Setsuna y Rini. Debo decir a los cuatro vientos que soy fan de esta pareja. Y ACLARAR que no soy ninguna enferma o pervertida, yo soy fan de esta pareja y me las imagino juntas con una Rini ya muy mayorcita por supuesto. Setsuna es una persona solitaria y Rini desde pequeña siempre única que la visitaba o se preocupaba por ella, y tambien setsuna le tiene muchísimo cariño. Por lo tanto en mi cabeza esa relacion seria posible (como dije, en un futuro muuuuy muuuuy lejano). Jamas veria una relacion entre ellas donde Rini este todavía como una niña o una adolescente. (y mas tomando en cuenta los milenios que tiene setsuna jajajajjaaja)**

 **Bueno no me queda mas que agradecer y cualquier duda y comentario que tengan estoy dispobible en el botón de review.**

 **Pd. Ni me pregunten que hacia setsuna en una tienda, por que no lo se. Jajajajajajajjajajaaja**

 **PD2: Prometi tambien unos capitulos navideños para el amor es un reencuentro y creanme que ya estoy trabajando en eso.**


End file.
